The present invention relates to an adjuster for a vehicle seat, in particular for a motor vehicle seat, having at least two fitting parts that form a load-bearing gear and are movable relative to each other by way of a drive unit, wherein the drive unit includes an electronically commutated motor and a gear stage.
Adjusters as described immediately above are used for motor-adjustable vehicle seats in order, by moving individual components relative to each other, to achieve an optimal seating position for the occupant. Both brush-commutated and electronically commutated motors are state of the art. By means of the gear stage, the speed of rotation can be reduced and at the same time the delivered torque can be increased.